Different Path
by Superboy19
Summary: In this story Naruto is different, having met and trained with Shisui as well as possessing the Sharingan. Even his personality is different, meaning that events happen differently to the anime. See how that effects the story - I have dropped this because I am really not in the mood to do anything to do with Naruto, I might go back to it but don't hold your breath.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Okay so, this is a story with several changes prior to the Shippuuden series. I am planning to write a Prologue later that explains some of the changes, but for now I'll use flash backs or just mention them as I write.**

 **Naruto is different in this story, he was trained when he was young by Shisui and he possess a pair of Sharingan which are capable of becoming Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Shisui taunt him a lot of Jutsu that were supposed to be secret and taught him to properly wield his Sharingan. Because of his relationship with Shisui and the way he grew up his personality is different and that means that his choices and feelings are different as well.**

 **…Hidden Leaf**

It had been two and a half years since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. The village was at peace, until Konohamaru Sarutobi burst through and alleyway knocking over several barrels that were outside of Ichiraku Ramen. "Hey! watch where your going Naru-I mean Watch it Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru smiled back, wave to the man and raced off, chasing a cat.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in Ino's shop buying flowers. "So, who are these for?"

"For my house, my room seems a little dull lately. I thought that these could help a little."

"Your right they're beautiful. I bet your board, never going on missions and always training."

"Not really. But Naruto should be getting back soon…" noticing the stunned look on Naruto's face she paused for a moment, "what's wrong Ino?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Oh… uh… nothing" Sakura could immediately tell that she was lying but she decided to drop it.

"Anyway, I best go… I'll try and finish early so that I can meet Naruto and the front gate. You should come to…" she was cut short when Konohamaru burst through the door, following a small cat that leapt onto the counter.

"Hey! Stop!" Ino yelled trying to get the young ninja's attention, but he wasn't paying attention, he was too engrossed in the chase to notice anything else.

'Damnit!' Konohamaru thought as he narrowly missed the cat and hit the wall.

The door was about to close, the cat slipped through the small gap and Konohamaru gave a loud sigh. "Damnit!" he tapped a collar that was around his neck "I lost it… wait, hold on."

The door opened and Lady Tsunade entered, holding the cat. "Lost something" she smiled, Konohamaru raced to the cat and took it from her.

"Thanks granny!" he cheered then told the others over the radio he had the cat.

"Granny?!" Tsunade looked at him, both shocked and angry.

'Isn't that what he called her?' Ino thought as she watched Lady Tsunade scolded the young ninja.

…

Konohamaru was standing alongside his team in front of Lady Tsunade in her office, Iruka Sensei, Shizune and Sakura all present. "Well done on your mission team Ebisu" Lady Tsunade congratulated the team.

"It was only a cat, I wanna go on a higher ranked mission one worthy of the seventh Hokage's time" Konohamaru complained.

"Seventh?" everyone said in unison, looking at him slightly confused.

"What happened to sixth?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Sixth is taken, Naruto's gonna get that" Konohamaru smiled as did everyone else.

 **…Meanwhile, on a road leading to the gate of the Hidden Leaf**

Jiraiya was walking along the dirt road, a bag and scroll over his shoulder. He reached the gate and walked straight passed the booth where two ninja spotted him "isn't that…?"

"Yeah" they whispered.

Jiraiya went straight to the office where Tsunade was with team Ebisu and Sakura. He knocked on the door gently. "Come in" Tsunade called out, unaware of who was outside.

"Hey!" Jiraiya waved as he opened the door, everyone smiled when they saw him, Konohamaru immediately looked behind him hoping to see Naruto. "I'm back Tsunade, did you miss me?" he asked.

But he got no answer, they were each confused as to where Naruto was, even with the door wide open and Jiraiya now inside the room Naruto was still missing.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"What… you mean Naruto? We split up about four months ago" he stated shocking everyone there especially Tsunade and Shizune whom knew of the threats to Naruto's life.

"Can you guys give us a minute" everyone but Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya left the room.

"I feel like I'm in trouble" Jiraiya mumbled.

"Yes! you are! The whole reason you left with Naruto was to protect him from the Akatsuki, but for four months he's been on his own!... UGH!" she walked to the window and looked out at the gate at the entrance to the village. "He could be captured or… killed" she hesitated to speak for a moment.

"Tsunade, it's alright Naruto can take care of himself. Over the two years I spent with him he made massive progress and he is supposed to arrive today, so we'll know if something's wrong."

Tsunade looked out of the window, her face twisted into a concerned expression, similar to the one that Shizune had for her. 'Please be alright Naruto… be alright' Tsunade repeated over and over in her head.

 **…Forest a day of travel from the leaf**

Naruto swung round a tree branch propelling himself into a strange figure that he was fighting. "You're pretty good" Naruto commented wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth. "Although I do need to wrap this up, I'll be late otherwise." He smiled cruelly.

*BOOM* suddenly a massive explosion shattered the tree he was standing on as well as blowing a massive hole in the forest.

A white bird, several times the size of Naruto flew passed him as he regained his balance, a hand grabbed him by his ankle and he was carried into the air. 'Crap, now I'm screwed.'

Naruto struggled to break free, reaching into the pouch tied to his leg he took out a paper bomb which he attached to the bird then using a Rasengan he broke free of its grasp. "AHHHH!" he cried out as he plummeted toward the ground.

He flipped so that he was facing upward and peered at the blond-haired attacker, dressed in the iconic black cloak with red clouds on it that the Akatsuki wear, two mouths on either of his hands.

Naruto was wearing a different outfit as well. A black jacket that was left undone and a white shirt, he also had black saddles and trousers which reached three quarters of the way down his legs. He still had his headband fastened around his head, but the band was rather dirty.

"What was your name again. I mean your cloak gives it away that you belong to that boy band… the Akatsuki but who're you?" he taunted the ninja.

"The name's Deidara, now hold still so I can destroy you with my art!" he threw a strange shape of clay at Naruto, and in a puff of smoke that clay transformed into a spider which landed on the same branch Naruto was on.

But, before it could explode Naruto dropped off the branch and bouncing off another branch he propelled himself toward Deidara with a kunai in his hand.

Shocked Deidara didn't have much time to react and was left with barely any room to dodge, getting cut by the kunai on his cheek. Grabbing hold of the branch Naruto then span kicking Deidara into the strong trunk of the tree then stabbing him in the shoulder.

"GAH!" Deidara tore himself from the kunai, ripping both his cloak and his flesh. With a small explosion he then distracted Naruto while he escaped, his torn-up expression told of both his pain and the frustration of having to retreat.

'He got away… damnit… oh well, at least I got a souvenir out of it' he picked up the torn piece of cloak, a large piece of fabric with the red cloud on it. 'At least now Pervy Sage will believe why I'm late.'

He went onto a road that was nearby, lifting a rock and taking a bag from behind it. He slung it over his shoulder and began walking down the road toward the leaf Village.

 **…Hidden Leaf, Late at night**

Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Iruka and Kakashi were all waiting at the gate for Naruto who had yet to arrive. Tsunade was obviously angry, and Jiraiya was trying to keep his distance while wishing that Naruto would show up.

They continued to wait but saw no sign of Naruto, meanwhile Konohamaru was working hard cleaning Naruto's apartment making sure that there wasn't a speck of dust in the entire place. He had snuck out to do this expecting that Naruto would be home soon from the way he had seen Tsunade acting, he thought that Naruto was going to arrive the next day though.

Konohamaru's error seemed more accurate than the assessment of Jiraiya and the others though, as despite waiting Naruto didn't show up that night.

Lady Tsunade gave Jiraiya a stern look before returning to her office with Shizune.

 **…Hidden Sand Village**

The council were all sitting around a table, Gaara at the head wearing his Kazekage robes.

 **This meeting is the same as the one in the anime, they talk about the Akatsuki and the defences that have been put in place to stop them should they attack.**

 **…Hidden Sand Village**

It was the next day, the sun was incredibly hot, as it always was in the Hidden Sand. Gaara was watching over his city from a small circular window. But he was unaware that at one of the Village's entrances two cloaked figures were approaching the team that was there to defend the village.

"Wait a sec… those cloaks… red clouds, they're Aka-!" the ninja was cut short when he was stabbed by the man beside him. The same man then proceeded to execute the others that were there guarding the village giving the two members of the Akatsuki an entry point that was free of distractions.

"Sasori my man, I think I'll be taking this one" Deidara removed his hat revealing his face, including a scar that Naruto made when he cut him. He made one of his clay birds and flew into the sky, high enough that he could see the village with his eyepiece and pick out the ninja that were watching the sky.

"Alright… six, hah, that's it. This should be easy." He noticed Gaara in the window. "That's cute, he's watching over them, can't believe this Kazekage is the Jinchuriki though hard to believe."

He slipped his hand into a bag that he had on his shoulder. Pulling out six small balls of clay he moulded them into small spiders which he dropped into the village one after another.

*BOOM*

Simultaneously the bombs exploded, sending the sand ninja into a frenzy. They desperately began to search for the attacker, but it was Gaara who spotted the enemy ninja.

Using his sand Gaara flew into the sky, sending a portion of his sand at Deidara for a surprise attack, but Deidara had already spotted the young Kazekage and was prepared for his attack.

A combination of explosions and constructs of sand filled the sky, the villagers' eyes drawn to the spectacular battle.

When the smoke from the explosions cleared Gaara was surrounded by a sphere of sand so thick that Deidara couldn't penetrate it.

"This might be a little more complicated then I thought, sorry but it looks like I'm gonna be late Sasori" he muttered to himself.

The distance between the two shrunk as Deidara flew toward Gaara's sand sphere. But when he got close a section of it shot from the main body and chased Deidara, wrapping around his arm and tearing it off when Deidara tried to fly away faster. "AH!" his cries echoed through the air as Deidara glared at his missing arm and then glared at the small hole that Gaara was peering through.

Ninja on the ground were readying weapons to aid Gaara in his fight, but seeing them Deidara gained some inspiration. "Haha, time for some more art I think" he laughed while mixing more clay, changing its shape into a strange looking bird.

It increased in size when Deidara dropped it, becoming dozens of metres high and when he dropped the clay figure Gaara's eyes widened as did Kankuro's as he watched from below.

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*

The massive explosion could be seen for miles, a giant ball of fire at the centre. Deidara looked down at the destructive blow with a cruel smile. "This is true art!" he cheered.

His expression changed when he realised that the village undamaged due to the sand which Gaara had amassed to block the explosion. The village people stared in amazement, unaware of how much chakra that the defence used, all but Kankuro whom knew what this meant for his little brother.

"No… G-Gaara" he mumbled.

"It's noble that you tried to protect them, a true Kazekage. But it now gives me the advantage. Using all that sand means you've used up almost all your chakra" Gaara began moving the sand so that it wasn't over the village anymore. "Hah! Depleting your chakra even more to save your people." He sighed. "Well it doesn't matter now" they were now hovering over an empty area of the desert.

A small bird flew near to the sand shell that was surrounding him and shattered his defence and knocked him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Picking up from the kidnap of the Kazekage, Kankuro has recovered from the poison and the team of ninja sent by the leaf have reached the sealed stone that prevented them from getting to Gaara.**

 **The team consists of Kakashi, Asuma, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Of course, they are joined by Chiyo as well.**

 **…** **Akatsuki base**

"We have to find and remove the tags all at once" Kakashi noted, looking at the tag which was attached to the rock. He tapped a radio on his neck and repeated what he said to Guy's team whom were several miles from their position and closing fast.

"Alright Kakashi. We'll deal with the tags. Neji find them quickly" Guy ordered.

Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned for the tags, then giving directions to each of them.

"Alright, Guy's team will deal with the tags, we just have to wait for them and recover Gaara." Kakashi took a kunai from his pouch and the others all readied themselves while Team Guy raced to the tag which they were meant to destroy.

However, as they arrived at each site they found a burning paper bomb set to explode any second. Five explosions went off simultaneously, destroying all of the tags at each site, even at the entrance which surprised all those waiting to get inside.

As for the trap that was set for anyone that broke the seal it copied the members of team guy, the attackers no longer nearby to copy.

"What was that?!" Ino asked as the smoke from the explosion cleared. Each of them shocked by the explosion.

While they were distracted a black shape jumped into the smoke that still lingered around the entrance, disappearing into the opening that was inside. The figure was to be Naruto as he stepped out of the smoke to see the last of the ritual, the last of Gaara's lifeforce being extracted along with the tailed beast that resided within him.

"Gaara…" Naruto watched as his friends body hit the ground, the members of the Akatsuki whom were still present via their Jutsu.

"Who's that?" one of the shadowy figures asked, their eyes a pink colour.

"The nine tails" Deidara responded, earning a strange look from the shape that was clearly Itachi who was curious as to how Deidara knew who Naruto was.

"Oh, look it's you" Naruto smiled at Deidara. "Now, do me a favour and give me back my friend before I kick your ass like last time" Naruto taunted the Akatsuki member, his expression stern and unyielding.

"Shut it!" Deidara yelled.

He took some clay from his pouch and began chewing it with the mouth on his hand. "I'll pay you back for the last time we faced off brat, then when I'm done we'll be doing to you what we did to this pathetic excuse for a shinobi!" he taunted Naruto trying to get a rise out of him. Naruto scowled and bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to squeeze his head between his hands.

"Bring it" he gestured for the blond to attack, he obliged Naruto, throwing his clay in his direction. Transforming it into a bird so that the clay could follow Naruto when he dodged into the now almost completely dissipated smoke.

"Is that…?" the leaf ninja watched as the young shinobi was emerged from the smoke with a large clay bird following him.

"I hate your clay, it's a pain" Naruto watched as another clay bird emerged from the entrance, in its mouth Naruto could see Gaara's feet and on its back Deidara was perched, looking at the spiky haired ninja evade his creation.

'Hopefully he follows, I don't want my man Sasori getting involved in this' Deidara thought as he watched Naruto cut the clay bird in half and kick the pieces aside, making them land outside of their explosive range and making it impossible for them to hurt him.

Naruto froze for a second, looking back at the entrance before racing after Deidara. "Wait! Naruto!" Kakashi followed Naruto, along with Ino and Shikamaru while the others went inside the entrance and found Sasori.

Kakashi was struggling to keep up with Naruto as he chased Deidara. He lifted his headband and opened his crimson eye. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned slightly, and Kakashi noticed the red colour of his eyes and the slit shaped pupils.

Shikamaru and Choji were trying to keep up as best they could but in comparison to the speed of Kakashi and Naruto they didn't come close.

"I need to get rid of those others, so I can get the nine tails on his own" Deidara said as he crafted several small bugs from his clay. Slowly he let them go, watching as they fell in front of the ninja. Several chased Kakashi, another group chased Shikamaru and the final group chased Choji, forcing them each to split up from Naruto to escape the explosive clay.

"I need a way to get up to him" Naruto pressed a finger to his chin as he searched for a way to get to Deidara and bring him down to the ground, so he could recover Gaara. "That's it!" he made a shadow clone and threw himself into the air, then made another clone to throw him again, repeating this over and over until he was above Deidara.

With the close proximity he swung for Deidara kicking him off the bird. "Yes!" he cheered, as he landed on the bird.

Deidara's mouth stretched into a cruel smile as he moved his hands. Naruto noticed and instinctively threw a kunai at Deidara cutting deep into his hand and preventing him, if even for a moment to prevent him from blowing up the clay bird.

Forcing the mouth of the bird open he retrieved Gaara and dropped into the forest below.

"Damn… where is he?" Naruto quickly scanned the forest, searching the nearby trees as he tried to locate the missing member of the Akatsuki.

He then paused, he hadn't realised it but his hand was resting on Gaara's chest, but alarmed him more was the absence of a heartbeat. "No… Gaara you… you can't be" he stuttered checking for a pulse by placing his fingers to his neck.

Nothing.

'So, he finally realised… bout time' Deidara was watching from a bush, his chin pressed against the ground as he peered through a small gap.

…

Meanwhile, the fight with Sasori had begun, most keeping their distance from his long-ranged attacks and Sakura and Chiyo working as a team to both avoid the poison needles and close the distance between them.

Ino and Asuma were hanging back, trying to avoid the needles and not interfere with the plan that Chiyo and Sakura had.

And Guy's team were busy fighting their copies, and because they had the same skill set they were finding it incredibly difficult.

…

Naruto was hanging his head, a single tear rolled off his face landing on Gaara's. Deidara was shocked that he was crying, having assumed that all Jinchuriki were loaners. "I… I'm… gonna… make you PAY!" he lifted his head revealing his crimson eyes, but they were no longer slit pupiled but instead they had the familiar triple tomoe pattern which proved his eyes were the iconic Sharingan.

"What?!" unable to help himself Deidara blurted out, shocked by the sight he was seeing.

As tears rolled down his cheeks Naruto sped toward the origin of the voice, his speed faster than before and he was still drawing from the fox's power as well as using his Sharingan to track the subtle movements of Deidara.

As the explosive ninja pulled a piece of clay, before he could change its shape Naruto grabbed his wrist and threw him against a nearby tree trunk, then giving him no time to breath he delivered a devastating blow.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " he made a shadow clone, and while still holding him against the trunk with one hand he focused his chakra in the other, making a Rasengan with the clone's assistance. " **Rasengan!** " he yelled out as he drove the mass of chakra through the trunk of the tree, leaving a massive impact on both it, the ground and Deidara.

Deidara had been thrown several dozen metres, his stomach seriously burned from the speed at which the Rasengan rotated. "He has a Sharingan… how?" he stared at Naruto whom was slowly approaching him, walking slowly as he glared at Deidara, his eyes fixed on his opponent.

'I need to prevent him from watching me with those eyes, I'll never beat me if he knows how to use them properly' he said while trying to avoid making eye contact. 'I can't get wrapped in a Genjutsu.'

"Give up, I have a lot of questions for you" Naruto was closing the gap between them, his shadow clone was gone, taken Gaara to Kakashi and the others while he fought.

"Like I'd give in to you!" Deidara lost his cool, jumping up and engaging Naruto in one on one hand to hand combat, although with the Sharingan Naruto could read all of his moves, anticipate everything that Deidara could throw at him.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Naruto formed the hand signs and generated a massive fireball that scorched the earth and turned a large portion of the forest to ash.

…

In the distance Kakashi and the others were watching as a wave of heat emanated from the gigantic fireball in the distance. "Wow… that's so much chakra" Choji muttered as he watched in awe.

Sasori had been defeated so everyone was free to watch the ball of fire tear apart the landscape in the distance. "Naruto…" Sakura wondered whether he was alright.

"Kakashi Sensei! Over here!" Naruto burst out of the tree line, falling into the crater of where the Akatsuki hideout used to be.

"Naruto?!" they all said with surprise, assuming that he was at the centre of the massive fireball.

They were even more stunned when he lay the body of Gaara down in front of them and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Of course, it was a shadow clone" Kakashi came to his senses realising that the real Naruto was still fighting.

Slowly the ball of fire began to disappear, fading and revealing the blackened landscape, the burnt trees, the ash covered earth, but there was something missing from the devastated site, both Naruto and Deidara were gone.

All that remained of Deidara was his ring, lying buried in a pile of ash.

"So, he's dead" a strange figure suddenly appeared, landing beside a strange object emerging from the ground. "What do you think… does this mean I can be a member now?" this strange figure was wearing an orange mask with a single eyehole. He was dressed in all black clothes.

The one with him looked more plant like than human, one half of his body black the other white. The black half of his face had no mouth, but he could still talk, his voice cold "No" he said bluntly.

"Oh, come on, Tobi's a good boy" the other half of this plant like man stated, trying to sway the other.

"Please mister Zetsu, I promise I'll be good!" he said enthusiastically, pleading with the cold black figure, while retrieving the ring and admiring its teal colour.

"Fine, we can talk to Pain about it." Zetsu said as he sunk into the ground.

…

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled as they arrived on the battlefield. Each of them searching for any sign of their newly returned friend. "Are you there!?" their voice desperate to find any sign of him they frantically searched.

Shikamaru was the one that found him, buried under a half-buried tree trunk, his legs covered with ash. "Naruto… please be okay" the others were too far away so Shikamaru had to pull Naruto out by himself, pushing the burnt tree trunk off him first. "This is such a drag" he complained as he helped Naruto out of the ash.

With the ash removed from his body Shikamaru could now see severe burns that covered his body.

"I need to get the others attention" he took a kunai from the pouch on his leg and a paper bomb. Attaching the paper bomb to the kunai he threw it upward.

The explosion caught the attention of everyone and they came running. "Did you find him?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, but he looks injured, massive burns all over… we need to get him back to the leaf." Kakashi lifted him onto his back.

Everyone was ready to leave, Naruto on Kakashi's back, Gaara's body being lifted onto Asuma's back when Chiyo interrupted "I have to do something before we leave, lay him on the ground" she instructed.

Asuma hesitated for a second but complied. She knelt down next to the body and put her hands on Gaara's chest.

 **Okay so this point on is basically the same as the anime and I want to get into the next part of the story. So, I'm gonna summarise what happens so I can move on.**

 **Chiyo gives her life to revive Gaara. When he wakes up everyone is surrounding him, Naruto is healed almost completely and is also waiting for him. They have the touchy moments and Kankuro thanks Naruto.**

"Are you ready to leave?" Kakashi asked Naruto, as Naruto inspected the bandages wrapped around his limbs and neck, the burns on his face had mostly healed.

"Kakashi sensei, I-I'm not coming back… at least not yet, I have some things I need to do before I come back." Kakashi looked at him a little puzzled, but he saw the determination in Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Naruto picked up his bag and left the room, leaving Kakashi in the plain hospital room alone.

Naruto slipped through a window and left the hospital, closing the window behind him and heading toward the village exit.

Kakashi returned to the group, whom were waiting outside the hospital, they looked at him, puzzled, wondering where the blond ninja was. "Kakashi Sensei, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked what they were all thinking.

"He's not coming back, he said he had some things he needed to do before he came back." Kakashi was as disappointed as they were, but he held those feelings in and along with Asuma they led the team to the village gate and left.


End file.
